1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the control of operating parameters of data processing systems, such as, for example, control of the operating voltage or operating frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide apparatus for processing data which incorporates mechanisms for controlling the operating parameters of that data processing system. As an example, it is known from International Published Patent Application WO-A-2004/084072 to provide mechanisms which adjust the operating parameters of a data processing system so as to reduce the operating margins for the purpose of increasing performance and/or efficiency. In the above mentioned example, the operating margins are decreased to the point where a finite non-zero error rate is maintained. When errors occur these are detected and repaired.
Whilst the above described mechanism for operating parameter control reduces the excessive operating margins normally provided within data processing systems, it suffers from the disadvantage of significantly increasing design and testing complexity of the apparatus. Techniques which can reduce excessive operating margins without unduly increasing complexity are advantageous.